In the past, when it was desired to make an eccentric shaft parallel to a longitudinal axis of a workpiece, the workpiece would typically be clamped in a vise or onto a rotary table, and, by using a horizontal head, indicate each end of the shaft and step off the required off-center distance of the shaft with a milling machine. This technique required an experienced machinist and a considerable amount of time to set up.
An object of this invention is therefore to provide a device for supporting a workpiece into which an eccentric shaft is to be drilled that is simple to set up.
It is further an object of this invention to provide such a device for supporting a workpiece that does not require a milling machine.